Gone
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Trunks remembers the pain and hurt Goten unleashed upon him, sometimes in the end we find that death can be a welcoming respite.


Disclaimer: I don't have anything, seriously.

Summary: Just Trunks' thoughts.

Author: I'm in a writing mood so I cranked out this thing, hope u like my craziness. Short 'n sweet and straight to the point. Enjoy.

----------

I loved him, I truly did. I loved him until he betrayed my heart and chose another, before he abandoned me to the cold and judgmental world.

I wouldn't have fallen so hard if it weren't for the one he chose though. The one person in my life that meant something to me and he took her.

Bra. He chose my sister to love in my stead. Anyone but her and I would have been happy for him. But you don't mess with my family, especially my little sister.

You may be wondering why I loathe him if I claimed to once love. The reason is simple, he's evil.

Don't be fooled by his innocent facade, or that clueless grin his family seems to be so fond of. No, he is anything but innocent. He has a darkness around him that none can see.

But he has shown me his true colors, and I know first hand what he is capable of. He associates himself with the slime of the city, dealing drugs, robbing others and even killing when the time comes.

I don't know how he ended up in those situations. He was always so level headed and then I find that he has been part of this chain for years.

It came as a shock to me but I still could not deny my feelings for him. I loved him even then when he introduced me to drugs, even when he killed before me.

And he took advantage of that fact, once he found out that I cared for him more then a friend should, he broke me.

It wasn't a one time thing, if it had been maybe I wouldn't have ended up like this. But no, he used me many a time.

He raped me, so many times he raped me and for some reason I couldn't stop him. Maybe I didn't want him to stop, maybe this was the only way to make my dreams a reality.

Or it could have been the drugs he forced me to partake in. Could I have overpowered him? Probably, but I think even a saiyan would give in if they had a gun pressed to their head as I did on many occasions.

We used to be so close and he used me.

I of course couldn't tell anyone what he did to me by threat that he would leak out my secret lust for my own sex. I'm not ashamed of what I am but I don't want to have to deal with my father's or the world's prejudice.

I don't know what happened then, my silent torture had been going on for a few years and then he just stopped.

For a moment I harbored the idea that I was free.

I of course wasn't though, no matter how I wished it. He still had his hand in my life and he showed me exactly how much control he had over me.

He warned me while we stood in the dark alley that he would tell my father that I wanted men, he told me how he would watch Vegeta take his anger out on me when he found out of my "impurity".

And then while we stood there and he threatened me, I was raped, not by him alone but by his little druggie friends also. It sickened me the way that they touched me and took my body unwillingly.

Later Goten claimed he was helping me with my desires and releasing my sexual tension.

Bastard.

That was the last time he enjoyed the pleasures of my body as he so liked to call it. A few weeks later he had set his eyes on Bra.

As I said before, you don't touch my little sister. I could care less what happens to me, but if you try to hurt her the way you did me, your life is mine.

I watched him oh so carefully, my love toward him turning into some type of obsession. I blamed my spying on my worry for Bra, a lame excuse for my conscience.

But it wasn't true and I knew it, no matter how many times I toyed with the idea I knew that I still wanted him.

I would have continued along this path, watching him from the shadows and stalking his every move.

But then he made his second mistake since claiming Bra. I saw the bruises on her arms by accident, her long sleeves that she had become so interested in these past weeks had mistakenly been rolled up briefly on a particularly hot day.

When questioned she had claimed she had been hurt during school while playing volleyball with her classmates.

I knew better though, having harbored the same marks myself numerous times before.

Such a fool Goten, you should have stopped when you were ahead and I would have left you alone. But you had to be the cocky idiot you always are ne?

You paid for it though, I made sure that you did.

You're third and finally mistake was thinking that I was still weak and would throw myself at you by the mere snap of your fingers. It was going to be like old times, you, me, the bag of drugs and your gun.

I think I successfully switched our roles though, a very sharp turn from our usual romp in the darkness.

His face was priceless that night I killed him. He never expected me to attack him and shove his face in his neatly measured lines of speed. I held him there until he was forced to breath in _very_ deeply, making sure he didn't miss a grain of the deadly drug.

It wasn't enough though, I wanted the nightmare to end for good. As long as he lived he would continue to haunt me.

I don't think he ever expected me to shove his own gun against his head as he did to me repeatedly, his wide and frightened eyes were enough to tell me that. He surely never expected me to pull the trigger and put a bullet in his head.

But I did and as his blood showered me in crimson I laughed, because it was over and I was free. I suppose my saiyan side came out to play that night because in the morning I found myself in a deserted warehouse surrounded by bloody corpses.

I later found out that the deceased had been all of Goten's acquaintances and it seemed that the ones that had been particularly mangled were the ones who had helped rape me on occasion.

I didn't care though, Bra was safe and I would make sure no one found out about my murders.

That's it, there's nothing left to tell of my story. I was never linked to the killings though that seemed to be a favorite topic of the news for a few weeks. It seemed that the deceased had been wanted by the police for a number of classified reasons.

I was of course not surprised, I had become part of their little shadow of doom unwillingly and knew all too well what they did.

But it doesn't matter anymore, the nightmare is over and I won't be forced to live my life in fear. Goten was mourned and the normal questions were asked but such is the order of the world. The weak fall and the strong survive.

Too bad for you Goten, because you _were_ weak. And in the end you're forgotten, after the tears have dried and the coffin buried,

You're just _gone_.

----------

Author: :_sighs_: Ah, such a nice little Trunks fic. :_laughs_: In the summary I didn't exactly mean Trunks' death obviously, just death in general. Hope u liked. :_cries_: Please review!


End file.
